


После потопа

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Боги принимают разные формы.





	После потопа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lxlight drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524036) by youremyqueen. 

Боги принимают разные формы. Одни — золотые, голодные и с соколиными глазами — с грохотом бредут по плоским земным равнинам, настороженно и на грани истерии. Другие — каменные идолы с пустыми глазами. Другие умерли под окопами во время Второй мировой войны, вычеркнутые из истории взрывом атомной бомбы и грохотом машины Тьюринга. Другие ждут в школьных классах, скрестив руки на коленях. Осторожно закрывают дверь спальни, считая шаги матери в коридоре и на лестнице. Спят по девять часов и едят натуральные пищевые волокна на завтрак.

Когда Лайт прикасается к нему, L чувствует: что? Ничего особенного. Кожа Лайта теплая, руки осторожны, требовательны, вводят в заблуждение. Он не особо хорошо целуется, слишком сильно сжимает губы и заставляет себя заниматься идеализированным представлением о сексе — как сам себе его воображает. Кончает с напряженными плечами, крепко закрыв рот и впившись пальцами в руки L.

— Спасибо, Рюдзаки, — говорит Лайт зеркалу, когда принял душ, переоделся и проверил свой телефон.

L все еще лежит на кровати. Сливается с белыми простынями, исчезает в гуле кондиционера. Свое жизненное пространство он спроектировал так, чтобы оно отражало его внутреннюю сущность: холодное, чистое и неприглядное.

— Это я должен тебя благодарить, Лайт-кун, — говорит L. — В конце концов, один из нас выиграл больше всего титулов в истории частной академии Дайкоку, и это был не я.

Лайт усмехается через плечо:

— Не думаю, что ты вообще учился в старшей школе.

— И не в одной. Не ради образования, конечно, а для дел. Даже в паре средних школ, в ранние годы практики.

Лайт оборачивается и подходит к краю кровати, притворно-застенчиво избегая смотреть на член L, хотя всего полчаса назад держал его во рту.

— Не знал, что ты начал расследовать дела таким маленьким.

— Ты обо мне вообще почти ничего не знаешь, «кто вероятнее всего добьется успеха».

Лайт наклоняется — это у него выходит отлично: губы мягкие, взгляд умный, прикосновение руки неторопливое, как раз чтобы дать насладиться моментом, — и целует L в лоб.

— Не забудь «лучше всего одетый».

L фыркает, садясь, и говорит:

— Целуешь меня, будто на похоронах. Собираешься другой рукой закрыть мне веки?

Лайт изгибает губы. Даже при всем желании ему не удалось бы выглядеть безобидно.

— Ты не захочешь знать, что я сделаю на твоих похоронах.

На самом деле это значит: ты не захочешь знать, что я сделаю с твоим мертвым телом.

L встает и сразу становится выше. Они стоят подбородок к подбородку в белой комнате, комнате, которая не имеет ничего общего с остальным миром. Как только оба выйдут за ее пределы, сражение станет не таким реальным. Здесь Бог принимает форму льва и борется с ним на полу. Он хватает его за шею и требует правды, которая известна каждому Богу: что дальше? Деревья вырастут после потопа? Дети, перебирая крошечными ножками, примутся собирать гладкие камни, отполированные морем? Куда денется вода после потопа?

Все мертво, разумеется.

L обхватывает лицо Лайта и целует его, словно пытаясь этим передать свой страх. Целует так, как мужчины целуют других мужчин, когда живут вместе и делят постель и телевизор, — фантазия, которая забывается, стоит только о ней подумать.

Отстранившись, он говорит:

— Я бы сохранил твои пальцы, как у святых.

И Лайт улыбается, делая вид, что не понимает.


End file.
